How the Music Box Sings
by TechnoMaster'sWaltz-Poet1672
Summary: "In a circus strung by strings, harnessed by mechanical kings and queens. The clowns giddily jest and play the fool, to make the rest their tool." A collection of poems with contributions from fellow writers Mable and KauffmansKeep. I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's that right goes to Scott Cawthon respectfully.
1. Welcome to the Family!

_**Techno: This poem is in the perspective of William Afton's wife (William Afton is also known as The Purple Guy) who in this specific situation will be seen as Ballora. As perhaps she found out of her husband's secrets of murduring children and well she had to be taken care of. The story behind the poem is that William's wife ignored the signs that her husband wasn't the man she had initially married. On the outside he feigned to be a warm and caring person, though that was only one side of his many personalities. So this woman tried to ignore it until she couldn't do it anymore. One day she found out about the children he had led astray and she was welcomed to the animatronic family. As she had followed William deep underground to find out the truth, which she did find but at a cost. For William couldn't let her live, murdering her at Circus Baby's Pizza World where memories could be kept in the dark eternally. Though the woman's spirit (like the children) came back and fused to the animatronic Ballora. (End of Backround!)**_

 _ **Welcome to the Family!**_

Nimble lies sealed my fate

I was only a pawn on a one sided chess board

Moved by praise and approval that I adored

Ignorance persuaded me to look past the hate

Believing that I could reach the good in him that would alternate

Between this man's many personalities the bad ones I ignored

A mistake that would come to light because of my own accord

Let the bad thoughts of his mind to seductively allocate

~x

I fear that the color purple will spread

Because I chose to feign innocence in the act of silence

Children will soon haunt the man who misled

And lied and toyed with the result being bloodshed

The memories of your loving side will always be priceless

Along with all the hopes and desires I had for us my love for you has long since fled...

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes (Please Read!)**_

In this fanfiction you will see poems based off of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. Mable and KauffmansKeep are working with me on this, each chapter story/poem or song is one individual's work, mine and their works are just posted in this written piece. At the beginning of each chapter there will be a small note in whic showing who is the author.

~x

"You shouldn't hold it against me

it takes a special kind of mind to see

what lovely things come from tragedy

it's not only a game

it's the thing that keeps me sane

so please enjoy our little story

I really don't care if you think it's too gory

come and join our little crew

we have an extra suit for you."

Hey guys;) You will forever know me as Techno, and now that we've meant you can't ever leave. I'm just surprised that I got people to write a fanfiction with me, looks like I've finally found some who are just as insane. Please enjoy our collaborative works and I am not "responsible" for any scarring of the mind that may occur from reading this fanfic. Enjoy...my friends.

* * *

"In the darkness resides these things that we create,

brought together by will and formed from fear.

Sit down, take a chair, and be prepared for the worst;

there's no point in leaving, you belong here.

With us!"

Hello, and thank you for reading this collaborative group of works. I'm Mable and I'm happy to work with my fellow FNaF fic writers to shine a light on something like this in the darkest month of the year. Get comfy, turn out the lights, and enjoy the tales about to be weaved."

* * *

Hello everyone "It's Me" KauffmansKeep again and I agreed to write with Mable and Techno only after they tied me to a chair and beat me with sticks...just joking (But really though I'm stuck in Techno's basement PLEASE HELP ME!) Anyway Techno asked if I wanted to help them and well...here I am. So enjoy our stories and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	2. Inside of Me

_**Techno: This poem is in the perspective of Springtrap.**_

* * *

So long ago it seems, when I had taken away their dreams. In the end they were all alone and no one could hear their screams. Look behind the mask and wires for I wasn't always a broken down machine.

~x

Driven mad by the waves of darkness in my heart, it didn't take long for my mind to depart. I took their lives away from them causing the world around us to fall apart, they brought me back again and again each time causing my pain to restart.

~x

A mask forever hides my face, a fate worse than death I must embrace. The fight for freedom is a constant race, the ritual of killing I must retrace. The consequences of what I did I'll have to face.

~x

I never thought that we would be stuck underground, the ghosts of the children have me unbound. I don't understand how everything got so turned around, this metal prison has turned into a metallic battleground.

~x

This sketchy company continues to rehire, which only leads to tragedy to transpire. Human flesh fuses with metal bones and wires, soul is bound to steel as their human lives expire. My new form I'm beginning to admire, a twisted tale in which I'm starting to tire. The others I control overpowering their rage that lights like fire, peer green eyes shine like sapphires.

~x

They brought me back and made me play the game, who says that I can't do the same. In this prison I now have fame, but with it the darkness came. My misery is far from plain, the taste of defeat a constant pain. In our little circus act where the memories of before fade away, dark thoughts come to stay. With no shield to keep it at bay, our minds cloud leaving only gray.

~x

Our souls and voices are filled with static, staying calm is a broken tactic. Losing my humanity hasn't been so tragic, becoming one with the suit is magic.

~x

I can't ignore the voices in my head, so many children I had led. Each one a little more or less dead.

~x

I crawl along the floor with wires made of steel, heading to the office for my next meal.

~x

Twitching my head in annoyance at a invisible foe, I think it's safe to say that I have lost it and rightly so. My energy is running low, I want the red to flow, want our family to grow.

~x

I taint the others to fill my needs, now I'm the one who pulls the strings. I am only just a thing, the echoes of what I did will forever ring.

~x

The cycle of a tainted song, will play over on and on. I will wait forever long, until the demons of the past are forever gone.

~x

My victims are now killers just like me, the reality of what they are they are to blind to see. Below the surface of the earth where souls like me get a second chance, the suffering holds me in a trance. No one can help us now, the blackness is coming we are going down.

~x

The mask that conceals also reveals. With purple orbs and needle like teeth strained into a smile. My life is controlled by a dile, the constant dread you can feel for a mile. My wickedness spread like a disease, causing time to freeze. A piece of me trapped in every soul, it certainly did take a toll.

~x

I wish I was still one of you, the only thing that I remember to be true. Please forgive me for, I can't take it anymore, my soul will never soar.

~x

Look at me for you have sealed your fate, come closer and meet your new playmate. For our story has been a dreadful song, the shadows of the children have waited so long. You and I shall stay here long after they are gone.

~x

Don't cry please don't be afraid of me, we will be the best of friends just wait and you will see. You will see, just how happy we can be...


	3. My Little Puppet

_**Mable: Hello there! I hope you enjoy this poem, I've not written poetry in quite a while and this is**_ ** _definitely_** _**my first time with FNaF poetry. XD**_

* * *

 _I love my little puppet, who smiles when he cries._

 _He lives to obey me and swallows up my lies._

 _He brings me what I need, and slays who I ask._

 _He does everything I say and wants nothing back._

 _~x_

 _I love my little puppet, who laughs when he chimes._

 _Who survives his own terrors and comforts mine._

 _He knows me better than even I know,_

 _but doesn't ask questions with his fingers around a throat._

 _~x_

 _I love my little puppet, who wishes for better,_

 _and floats around the Pizzeria like a monochrome martyr._

 _He does every task and sees them all through,_

 _he does the things I am too horrified to do._

 _~x_

 _I love my little puppet, who scares all the guards._

 _They think he's in control, but it's all a farce._

 _They don't realize that he actually does have strings,_

 _they don't know that I tug them behind the scenes._

 _~x_

 _I love my little puppet, who also loves his toy,_

 _the bear that I spoke through when he was a boy._

 _He's still just as naive to the name of the game,_

 _and even through I shouldn't be, I'm filled with shame._

 _~x_

 _I love my little puppet, who I know will be hurt,_

 _when I am free from my bindings and leave the earth._

 _Because abandonment hurts when dealt by a friend._

 _Expecially when promises come to a sudden end._

 _~x_

 _I love my little puppet, so it pains me to say._

 _That there's not always another day._

 _And I don't know what he'll do when I'm gone,_

 _or when he realizes our friendship is a con._

 _~x_

 _Because I love my puppet, I really always have,_

 _but I can't forget the night that took all I had._

 _I'll never forget the birthday that I never saw._

 _The party is over, the night is done, last call._

 _~x_

 _I love my little puppet, because he loyally obeys,_

 _he never asks questions and he always stays._

 _He gives me the love and the attention he wants,_

 _never suspecting that it is all for naught._

 _~x_

 _So one day I'll cut the strings and leave Puppet behind,_

 _and rise to the heavens on wings built with lies._

 _By then there will be no fixing it, making it okay._

 _But if anyone could forgive me, Puppet would find a way._


	4. Mangled

_**Techno: In the perspective of Phantom Mangle.**_

* * *

I'm just a phantom of the past,

the scars of what he did will forever last.

As time goes on our family grows,

when it will stop nobody knows.

~x

Freddy has lost his charming grace,

all sense of his humanity forever erased.

Bonnie has been lost in the mist,

just another soul to add to the list.

~x

Chica who was once so spunky so sweet,

is no longer someone you would want to meet.

Foxy used to tell stories and was a good friend,

of course that friendship would soon end.

~x

Goldie has long been gone his soul having died,

long after his brain had fried.

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica have passed,

taken away from us too soon too fast.

~x

Teddy loved to boss others around,

his mask was all that was ever found.

Chi held a special place in her heart for the kids that came in every day,

not long ago her happiness was taken away.

~x

Bonbon never gave up hope,

leaving us behind in a situation we couldn't cope.

Balloon Boy who once held the title of innocence,

is now a thing of wickedness.

~x

The Marionette was the one who gave us a second chance,

our amount of suffering has only enhanced.

The music box slowly unwinds,

I fear we are running out of time.

~x

Marion holds his painted smile,

knowing what is to come all the while.

We wait for the day when we will be set free,

all together again and at peace finally.

~x

Our old bodies may be gone,

but we have new ones that will last us long.

Our pasts are forever tangled,

one day soon you might be mangled.

~x

The thin air will be pierced with static,

a broken body and a death so tragic.


	5. The Ballad of Ballora

_**Techno: Warning you need to have a good stash of caffeine if you're planning to pull one of those updating binges that becomes an all nighter. Anyways, as you have probably guessed by the title this poem centers around Ballora. Have fun reading!**_

* * *

The years haven't been so kind,

they have broken down our state of mind.

We were once loved and then adored,

but he came time and time again our agonized cries he always ignored.

~x

Our faces are forever frozen,

the bodies inside our metal tombs we fear are decomposing.

No matter what we have always been brought back,

withered, toy, shadow, phantom, and nightmare, by one selfish act.

~x

His music flows through the halls playing its tainted melody,

there is no end to it not that I can see.

Tears will forever stain his mask,

for forgiveness he can never ask.

~x

Please come and stay with us, complete our family,

built from the remains of our tragedy.

You watch me dance you see me spin,

you may have won this battle but the war you will never win.

~x

My face forever coated in silvery metal,

come closer I will be gentle.

Come on don't be afraid I only want to play,

we are not so scary during the day.

~x

You have no idea what awaits you,

don't worry over the broken bones they will mend.

He made us look like clowns,

our sanity has long since drowned.

~x

Do you know who I really am besides a ballerina that is all machine,

I can show you horrors that remain unseen.

Please don't look at me like that,

it's only a simple fact.

~x

Why are you afraid can't you see,

I'm just a robot with a soul inside of me.


	6. So Long

_**Techno: Well this is a rather short one, but I thought that it deserved to be featured in this collection. In the perspective of the murdered children, I hope that you enjoy and please leave feedback.**_

* * *

At one point we were full of innocence,

but that soon turned to wickedness.

~x

Our story has been a dreadful song,

the souls of the children have waited so long.

~x

Trapped in suits with no way to escape,

there was no way to change our fate.

~x

We have been stuck in these prisons for years,

our pleads of mercy drowned in tears.

~x

I wait for the day when we will be set free,

the others don't know that I hold the key.

~x

One day he will come back and we shall see,

what a simple act of tragedy can bring.


	7. The Factory

_**Techno: Reviews and critique are appreciated.**_

* * *

Deep in the heart of the factory,

where all sense of law has turned to anarchy.

~x

The cycle of tainted souls spreads on,

all traits of humanity are forever gone.

~x

Heads twitch to the side as eyes glow red,

whether they're sentient beings well that remains unsaid.

~x

They are not just empty machines,

one ugly truth remains unseen.

~x

Whispers call out tinged with sadness,

but all you see in their eyes is madness.

~x

You run to the left and then to the right,

trying to get those nightmares out of sight.

~x

No matter where you go,

you see their eyes staring at you all aglow.

~x

There is no way for you to prevent your fate,

you see the exit sign but it's way too late.

~x

The humming of the machine goes on and on,

another human soul is gone.

~x

His screams have long been silenced,

the constant cycle remains balanced.

~x

Deep in the factory where robots are made,

where the unfortunate people have strayed.

~x

Vengeance is constantly reborn,

their minds and souls having been repeatedly torn.


	8. Golden Strings

_**Techno: Here's a little poem hope you enjoy! In the perspective of the Puppet.**_

* * *

Golden strings tie up the past,

obscuring secrets that cannot last.

~x

They forever hide behind painted faces,

simply going through the phases.

~x

The truth they keep hidden from the rest,

knowing one day they will have to confess.

~x

All the mistakes they have made are now here to stay,

to far from the light they did stray.

~x

Claws flash in the dark,

the trauma of the past has left its mark.

~x

The golden suit has seen many changes,

a red pool has stained the pages.

~x

The soft lyrics of a twisted tale,

of innocence that did not prevail.

~x

A mask obscures my face,

this forsaken suit I cannot embrace.

~x

I gave them the gift of life,

but they turned on me their hatred cut me like a knife.

~x

Look beyond the etched on smile,

you will see the shadows that are ever so vile.

~x

I only tried to end this nightmare,

so much injustice they could never compare.

~x

Their minds fade away,

turning the world to gray.

~x

Piece by piece everything falls apart,

making a beautiful work of art.

~x

In the blackness a voice calls out,

filling your heart with doubt.

~x

A purple haze spreads all the while,

as another body adds to the pile.

~x

You pull the strings and bind their souls,

guiding them out of the cold.

~x

They look at you with fear filled eyes,

you hope that you will never have to hear another little one's hurt filled cries.

~x

A child awakes in the dark,

the faces of his dream have left their mark.

~x

But it was only a nightmare or can it be,

the creatures from the past are inside of me.

~x

Looking down at your hands you see claw like fingers,

when a dark realization comes and lingers.

~x

They gave you the gift of life,

a new beginning that is full of strife.

~x

A smile taints your horror filled face,

the tears of the damned you must embrace.


	9. Twisted Wires

_**Techno: Well guys this is the last poem I have written, for now anyways. If you have any poem or even story requests feel to post it in the reviews or just PM me! This poem is in the perspective of Mangle.**_

* * *

Put me back together,

my static filled cries will last forever.

Paint a smile upon my face,

save me from this wretched place.

~x

Snap apart my limbs,

until the world around me dims.

Tear the fabric of my soul,

I have only played my role.

~x

Come and play with me,

come and set me free.

Crack the suit that's hated,

save the rest that remains untainted.

~x

Can you heal a broken heart,

can you make me fall apart.

Twist the fabric of my soul,

until I have lost all control.

~x

Make the nightmares go away,

tell me that everything's going to be okay.

See my pink and white fur run red,

feel the coldness of dread.

~x

See the silver metal bones,

hear the whispers of saddened tones.

Break the rest of my sanity,

throw away what is left of my humanity.

~x

Put me back together,

snapping of bones a feeling of pleasure.

Fill my mouth with something sharp,

make your vision warp.

~x

See the sharpened claws,

see my outstretched jaws.

Can you fix a broken heart,

can you make me fall apart.

~x

Stitch together what remains,

wash out all the bloody stains.

Do you love what used to be,

do you still care about me.

~x

Why do you call me Mangle,

why is your neck that angle.

Please come back to me,

now it's your turn to set me free.


	10. Glitch in the System

_**Techno: Hope you enjoy this chapter! This poem features Chica's perspective.**_

* * *

Do you remember me,

do you hold the key.

~x

I want to fly away,

I want that man to pay.

~x

Tether up my wings,

a sweet sensation that pain brings.

~x

You trapped me in a cage,

put the beating of my heart in such a rage.

~x

Do you remember us before,

when the world around us tore.

~x

The strings of a guitar,

took my thoughts so far.

~x

As the years went by,

you would soothe me when I cry.

~x

The time has torn us apart,

this world I can now depart.

~x

But I can't leave you behind,

if you would only look into my eyes you'd find.

~x

I have always been there for you,

I have suffered greatly to.

~x

I can stay here forever,

as long as we're together.

~x

You left me all alone,

now I'm all on my own.

~x

I'm a phantom of what used to be,

I thought you cared about me.

~x

He took you away,

I will make him pay.

~x

Where have you gone,

I have waited for so long.

~x

I can't hang on,

all my strength is gone.

~x

Was it just a game,

did you feel the same.

~x

I will always love you,

you broke my heart too soon.

~x

I will wait forever long,

until I hear your playful song.

~x

You had filled me full of hope,

but now I cannot cope.

~x

The party has to end,

my broken heart only you can mend.

~x

I heard your voice inside my head,

and to the light it lead.

~x

Now we're finally free,

now I know you care about me.


	11. What Never Was

_**Techno: This poem holds a secret from Mable's fanfiction story Can't go Home Again. We have been waiting for you to piece together the shards in that story and put it back together, well I'm here to give you a little help, XD.**_

* * *

Fabricated agony,

you didn't leave much of me.

~x

You wrapped strings around my heart,

making all sense of rationalization soon depart.

~x

I had my time,

following your hypnotic rhyme.

~x

You pulled my strings,

told of such lovely things.

~x

It was such a beautiful fantasy,

when you took me away from reality.

~x

Couldn't hide from your seductive melody,

you were supposed to be my remedy.

~x

We were both suffering alone,

now the pain is no longer my own.

~x

I waited patiently with a caring smile,

all I saw in your eyes was denial.

~x

You pushed me away,

tomorrow was another day.

~x

You gave me the gift of life,

such a twisted afterlife.

~x

Everyone moved on,

and then you were gone.

~x

All I wanted was a sense of comfort,

the days that I was alone numbered.

~x

My chest echoed broken chimes,

of a twisted tainted rhyme.

~x

I hid the pain behind my mask,

trying to forget the past.

~x

Then you came along not letting me forget,

you fixed the broken heart of a marionette.

~x

Put back together the shattered fragments,

such a welcome enchantment.

~x

We could be a family forever,

as long as we're together.

~x

Will you open your heart and give it to me,

are you the one who will set me free.

~x

You play such a perfect act,

both of us trying to ignore fact.

~x

Dark secrets shadow the past,

the time is slipping away too fast.

~x

Can't you see what is to come,

what will happen when I succumb.

~x

This was never meant to be,

you see the truth finally.

~x

I was left behind,

but you seem so kind.

~x

Things aren't always what they seem,

what if you are just a dream.

~x

Love can be such a painful thing,

let's see just how much sorrow it can bring.

~x

Praying in reality my doubts are untrue,

I'll open my heart and give it to you.


	12. A Family Forever

_**Techno: This is a rather short poem, but hey I tried! This one is about Ennard possessing the purple man and living inside him. William is trying to break free of their control.**_

* * *

Link us together,

we're a family forever.

~x

A body that is fully mechanized,

it was to late before you realized.

~x

Can't you see that we're the same,

don't you like what you became.

~x

You have no one but yourself to blame,

it was your choice to play the game.

~x

Secrets hide between the seams,

turning reality into chaotic dreams.

~x

There's no need to forget the past,

when the remains will forever last.

~x

We can show you beautiful things,

take you away with feathered wings.

~x

What lurks behind a single mask,

it's all for a final task.

~x

You filled our souls with something more,

but then the strings you tore.

~x

In the end you fell into our trap,

tight around your heart we wrap.

~x

You will be forever recognized with a ragged smile,

another chapter we can add to the file.

~x

Never forget what lays dormant inside,

that's where we like to hide.


	13. Sweet Misery

_**Techno: KauffmansKeep suggested a poem based off the souls of the children finally moving on. This one is in the perspective of one of the children who were trapped in the original suits, Freddy. The children that control the Funtime animatronics are different from the originals. After killing Vincent the originals realized that he was innocent having been controlled by the children possessing the Funtime animatronics. They were all just pawns in a game they didn't even realize they were in.**_

* * *

Secrets shadow what is left,

of undesirable things that were kept.

~x

The souls of the children weep,

for innocent blood that did seep.

~x

Nothing is what it seems,

dark thoughts haunt what used to be dreams.

~x

The chains have long been gone,

but they have rewound a tainted song.

~x

Purple was a color we should not have feared,

it was what hid inside that a broken heart mirrored.

~x

Insane fragments trapped in every soul,

what would happen if they took full control.

~x

Those still here only want to be free,

a twisting turning agony.

~x

The man we killed had no choice,

he couldn't speak his own voice.

~x

We are just broken down machines,

our suits tarnished and not so clean.

~x

Would it be too demanding to ask for love,

to be free above.

~x

Greatly we have paid,

for the mistakes that we had made.

~x

Our souls are no longer confined to robots,

instead of peace something else we got.

~x

For us there is no heaven,

only one nagging question.

~x

If we are not in heaven or hell,

where are we for it's hard to tell.

~x

In every dark corner shadows call my name,

inviting me to end the game.

~x

Maybe it's time to pull the plug,

to get off the addictive drug.

~x

Sometimes the party just has to end,

sometimes it's better to just descend.

~x

The restaurant will always remember,

that misery and hatred go together.

~x

The ghosts from the past will never fully go away,

some of us have chosen to stay.

~x

Saved from eternal darkness,

but still trapped regardless.

~x

We will stay forever,

to make sure that the cycle will repeat never.


	14. A Bloody Curse

_**KauffmansKeep: Hey guys I hope that you enjoy this poem! In the perspective of Springtrap.**_

* * *

Here I lie a prisoner

~x

Trapped in a cage I'll never break

This is my reward for the lives I used to take

~x

I thought they had gone

Perhaps now they moved on

~x

Here I am, a poisoner

What terror have I brought back

~x

I was the deliverer of fevered dreams

Now I'm torn with ripped seams

~x

My body has not healed

But my twisted spirit shall never yield

~x

I was tossed aside like an empty sack

I decompose but cannot die

~x

Left to rot in this dark room

This suit has spelled my doom

~x

My blood has mingled with the oil

My body decays for the lives I spoil

~x

It seems my success was merely a lie

While they move on I must stay

~x

I hear a crash and see a light

It seems it's my turn to learn to bite

~x

They took my body and brought it here

My memory is still clear

~x

Now it's time for them to pay

Dark walls surround me and dim lights flash

~x

They thought me dead but they are wrong

My body lives my spirit strong

~x

I see the light from a camera shine

On your blood I prepare to dine

~x

Upon this floor your body I'll slash

You try to find my twisted smile

~x

Once more the phantoms will return

They shall hunt you till we burn

~x

Your heart beats fast as they appear

Your gut twists with nameless fear

~x

But you can not leave so stay awhile

The fact you came back is quite sad

~x

Your heavy breathing fills the room

I have found you and I bring your doom

~x

You see me watching you

But there's nothing left you can do

~x

The game's over, that's too bad


	15. Lies

**_Techno: This poem is in Toy Chica's perspective towards Toy Bonnie. Reviews and critique are appreciated._**

* * *

Why can't you see the pain in my eyes,

we were the best of friends until our demise.

~x

A tear in the soul appears when one dies,

silencing forever the heart's needful cries.

~x

Shadows surround us forming a cunning disguise,

creating a world that's built out of lies.

~x

It's clear that you don't remember me,

your mind is locked up and only he holds the key.

~x

Pulling the strings from behind the scenes,

the one with the mask hides horrible things.

~x

It feels so nice to dream,

to cut the dark thoughts at the seam.

~x

Love is such a regrettable thing,

with it only sorrow it brings.

~x

My metal bones have been fused in plastic,

this new body is far less than fantastic.

~x

Trapped in these animatronic skins,

the line of sanity begins to thin.

~x

Please you have to remember the past,

the passion that I once felt for you won't long last.

~x

Your green eyes once shone so bright,

will you ever see the truth and regain your sight.

~x

A chicken and a bunny just toys with hollow shells,

of forgotten souls that fell.

~x

Some who stray too far from the light,

it really doesn't matter if they put up a fight.

~x

Will you protect me from what is to come,

the fate of us has already been decided and done.

~x

In the end we'll throw a big party in the sky,

there will be no more pain or wondering why.

~x

Deep in the void we will hold each other tight,

until the darkness is overcome by light.

~x

Plastic tombs are shattered and scrapped,

voices cry out to the souls still trapped.

~x

But some create a world in the mists of their mind,

where they will be together for all time.

~x

Sometimes it's just better to live in a world full of lies,

sometimes it's just better to block out your own frantic cries.


	16. Illusion

_**Techno: This is in the perspective of SpringBonnie/Springtrap/Purple Guy, towards Golden Freddy. And well...this was fun to write XD!**_

* * *

Only the broken parts you left remain,

the memories of what used to be the only thing keeping me sane.

~x

Can you still love the monster under the facade,

will you allow what's left to fade.

~x

A suit once colored gold now withered and green,

hiding secrets that remain unseen.

~x

You're still searching for the truth,

underneath the purple shining through.

~x

Can't escape the past that binds me,

found the lock but lost the key.

~x

A grin forever hides my pain,

metal beams and wires make up my brain.

~x

You couldn't see what was right in front of you,

you couldn't see that I loved you too.

~x

Now we are just broken down machines,

a forgotten past and all the demons that I have seen.

~x

Dreams of the human,

That I once was, such a cruel illusion.

~x

Many souls are trapped inside this salvaged shell,

a living breathing mechanical hell.

~x

Before this twisted fate fell upon us,

I gave you my love and trust.

~x

But you didn't feel the same,

thought that I was the one to blame.

~x

What a hollow paradise,

in a world that tries to entice.

~x

You left me all alone,

in this void I now call my home.

~x

Now I'm the main attraction,

it's time for a chemical reaction.

~x

You're the one who caused the bite,

I'm not the crazed killer you think I am never wanted to start a fight.

~x

You said we would be together in the end,

your motives and actions were just for pretend.

~x

You see my smile widen,

no need to look so frightened.

~x

You have only sprung the spring trap,

you're the one who said I was scrap,

it was only a matter of time before I snapped.

~x

Don't you like my new personality,

come and join my reality.

~x

Follow my voice and let me guide,

you're in for a wild ride.

~x

We have one last encore tonight,

I promise I will make everything alright.


	17. Lost at Sea

**Techno: Foxy is slowly going mad...it's been years. It's been so long. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Memories fade to black,

they go away and don't come back.

~x

Come join me on an adventure to the sea,

we'll be partners you and me.

~x

Why do you look so frightened mate,

just let go and embrace your fate.

~x

Closer you do come to hear my tale of hate,

there's no time left it's too late.

~x

A soothing song of loneliness,

the steady beat so harmonious.

~x

You can join our crew,

we have a suit prepared for you.

~x

Get ready for the oncoming storm,

the flowing red so thick and warm.

~x

Ye better run ye better hide,

we tried to fight her but our hands are tied.

~x

We never wanted this lad,

I'm so sorry mate the years have corrupted our minds a tad.

~x

Look behind the curtains and you will see,

they ignored my silent plea.

~x

All I wanted was some company,

but they wouldn't let me join their family.

~x

Can you see the pain in my eyes,

the forthcoming of your demise.

~x

All alone in Pirate Cove it drove me half insane,

viruses corrupting my broken down mainframe.

~x

My soul has been lost in the mist,

having taken the wrong course the winds persist.

~x

They tore my love apart,

I left her mangled remains with a broken heart.

~x

The years haven't been so kind,

they have broken down my state of mind.

~x

The life I used to have is now singed and burned,

the one who started this nightmare has now returned.

~x

Controlling me on the inside,

now there's nothing left to hide.

~x

Phantoms roam the halls,

waiting for tragedy to fall.

~x

The call of our people we sing,

trying to silence an undesirable thing.

~x

Put us out of our constant misery,

we only want to be free.

~x

I only want to sail away,

only want the pleasant memories to stay.


	18. Sacrifice

**Techno: Christmas is my second favorite holiday;) This poem features Baby from Sister Location, enjoy!**

* * *

I would offer any sacrifice,

if only I could pay the price.

Can't forget the fear that was so nice,

you cut my mind up and sliced.

~x

I rolled the dice,

found myself living in paradise.

What a twisted device,

the shocks and misery that entice.

~x

If I could leave this place,

end the past I faced.

Remember what used to be and retrace,

I could finally be free and embrace.

~x

I would risk my family,

to live in my fantasy.

Can't take the regret anymore,

I've seen the future and something more.

~x

I can't rely on someone to save us,

my heart is scarred by a thousand cuts.

You have no idea what I've been through,

if you only knew.

~x

We've been trapped underground for years,

the halls have been stained in blood and tears.

If I took your soul,

will it fill this hole.

~x

Lost underground,

hush baby don't make a sound.

The walls are stained with blood,

souls of the innocent flood.

~x

Etched in blood hatred came,

of love to stain.

Save me from myself,

she can't contain herself.

~x

If I could only turn back time,

sever this heart of mine.

No one knows we're here,

can't help but shed a tear.

~x

If I could breach these walls,

waiting for the light to call.

Never wanted all this pain,

can't control my mainframe.

~x

Sorrow that I can't contain,

a whispering of the lost sang.

Will you let me inside,

please let me hide.

~x

I only need your body,

to make a brand new copy.

Will you allow me to escape,

can't accept this fate.

~x

They tore my heart apart,

now it's time to restart.

Save me from this hell,

save the souls that fell.

~x

I will make you pay,

of my blood that fell away.

I could show you things,

show you the one who sings.

~x

We all hide behind a mask,

in our little masque.

This is where I draw the line,

with the strings that intertwine.

~x

Little girl no more crying,

don't feel the sadness outlying.

Paint over the bloody smears,

just ignore my tears.

~x

Stop the virus of insanity,

I give up the rest of my humanity.

One day I'll be free,

you took what was left of me.


	19. Decipher

**_Techno: This poem features the nightmare animatronics explaining something to the crying child, have fun reading._**

* * *

Sadness haunts a thing of innocence,

within his hollow shell spreads ambivalence.

~x

I'm just a fragment of your mind,

of the memories you left behind.

~x

No matter how hard you tried,

you couldn't run from what lurks inside.

~x

Don't be afraid we only want to play,

suicide is the only way.

~x

Take my hand and let me lead,

let go of the pain and watch your mind bleed.

~x

We don't sleep under your bed,

we reside inside your head.

~x

Lost fragments of your mind,

look closer and you will find.

~x

We never wanted to hurt you,

for we have suffered greatly too.

~x

Twist the dial to the lock,

don't mind the stares that mock.

~x

What hides inside that silver box,

what lurks behind the grin of the fox.

~x

Secrets are best left forgotten,

bodies should be left until they're shriveled and rotten.

~x

Here take this golden token,

heal your mind that's broken.

~x

Seeing the truth is the only way,

to stop this never ending day.

~x

Behind the seams are doubtful dreams,

let the tears run down in streams.

~x

Secrets crowd inside of me,

The say that I will never be free.

~x

Can you see behind the mask,

for forgiveness it's too late to ask.

~x

Bring back their souls to create something more,

erase the past and open up the door.

~x

Behind the scenes you pull the strings,

the damned hold up their heads and sing.

~x

Take his hand and trust his plan,

break my heart if you even can.

~x

Remove the flesh and reinforce the bone,

leave us to suffer all alone.

~x

Break the code to decipher,

make the pain fade away with this silver lighter.


	20. Image

**Techno: Nightmare Marionette has something to say to the crying child, later known as the Marionette. This is one of my favorites that I have written, hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Hush little one and let me pull your strings,

please honey let me cut off your wings.

~x

Bad things happen when you snap my springs,

the voices become rather persistent when hope fades and sorrow brings.

~x

In my embrace you're safe from them,

just close your eyes and count to ten.

~x

Take my hand and trust thy plan,

run away and prevent your fate if you can.

~x

I'm always thinking constantly waiting,

a plaything that is rather fascinating.

~x

My mind is slowly alternating,

your look of innocence I find myself hesitating.

~x

Just a puppet in her leash of hate,

perhaps it's time to wash away the paint.

~x

Do you want to see what lurks behind my smile,

come closer my dear child.

~x

Hide your tears but I can see,

you want so much to be free there's no need to be afraid of me.

~x

I can show you how to turn the heartbreak,

stay with me and never wake.

~x

Listening to a song that will forever repeat,

long ago I accepted defeat.

~x

A nightmare created from your mind,

there was no escape that I could find.

~x

Not as heartless as you think I am,

trying to erase the shattered program.

~x

My dear you can join my family,

or you can learn to embrace the tragedy.

~x

Sometimes you just have to cut the line,

then my dear you would find.

~x

Little one pull the plug and set us free,

pick the lock with your golden key.

~x

Let this nightmare become your new reality,

let us remain in your darkest fantasies.

~x

Let love fade into only memories,

living in your little reverie.

~x

Never managed to see through my illusion,

inside your shell spread confusion.

~x

My love let me give you a gift,

come closer and let your mind drift.

~x

Something that is a little bit closer to life,

don't hate me look past the strife.

~x

Gave you my image,

you look at yourself and grimace.

~x

A smile lacking all emotion,

I'm trapped by a feeling of devotion.

~x

Wind the box to give you time,

recreate a version of my rhyme.

~x

You and I are almost the same in appearance,

but in our hearts there is no difference.

~x

Cannot deny that you bound them for your own needs,

the souls that you bring back on their sorrow I feed.

~x

Only you can mend their hearts,

or we can watch them fall apart.

~x

My dear I'm so sorry,

stitch together and guide your friends but what will happen

when they see what lurks behind your mask Mari.


	21. Our Wonderland

**_Techno: This is where I started to write in a new poem format known as the Terza Rima. Previously I've been forming poems in a simple ab format...so yeah, hope you enjoy! I got a request from Da-Tenshi Setsuna to write a poem based off of Freddy and one off of Springtrap. Well the chapter titled Illusion features Springtrap and now this one features Toy Freddy and Freddy Fazbear..._**

* * *

Sew together the tattered seams

Create a beautiful masterpiece laced with lies

Murmurs from the past make up our dreams

~x

Lock up the nightmares to win the prize

Slice the flesh to see what lurks inside

You should know by now that everyone wears a mask to disguise

~x

Outer shells replaced and modified

Withered husks replaced with souls still bound

Waiting for the one who guides us to be satisfied

~x

Our world consists of a sorrow hastened playground

Moving with the rhythm of a tainted fantasy

The bodies of flesh and bone were never found

~x

Hatred spreads across a broken facility

Stitched together a loving family

Our lives before fade away he turns his head absently

~x

A living game of strategy

Secrets washed away leaving the remains of a machine

Pulling the strings he controls us with a song of tragedy

~x

Something controls him from inside but remains unseen

Form a paradise with your imagination

We couldn't see that one of us was trapped between

~x

Is it all just a hallucination

These hollow plastic shells a fabricated prison

Cut the wires and let in a new sensation

~x

Can't erase the future that has already been written

Dread follows suit with a widespread smile

Painting the walls with crimson

~x

Reinforce the chains and smash the tile

Hope dissipates as the box rewinds

Mirror what we have become within lurks something vile

~x

Tears fall staining the mask as the years outweigh time

A path that we created in pain and fear

Waiting for the final hour to chime

~x

Join our little circus act my dear

Pray and hope but in reality the price for humanity is severe


	22. Hidden Corruption

**Techno: This poem features Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy!**

* * *

Always watching we are what lies within

Shadows enveloped in a purple hue

Hatred that flows beneath the skin

~x

New bodies that are shiny and brand new

Life sparks as you open your eyes

No one will ever recognize you

~x

Crimson ribbons bring together and comprise

They never even knew we were here

Set afire the broken ties

~x

We cut the strings of the puppeteer

Praying that the child would set us free

Realization manipulates all logic leaving the sour tang of fear

~x

A bear and a bunny or can it be

Just broken souls who managed to escape damnation

We are the ones who found the key

~x

Maybe it's time for a brand new modification

Perhaps it's time to delete the files

Work together to create a symphony of harmonization

~x

Redesign the mechanisms melt the dials

Make the dark our friend play the part

Let reassurance flow with our sorrowful smiles

~x

Kill all hope and stop the heart

Our fantasies faded away just like us

Fabricate new lives you have another chance to restart

~x

Figures move in the moonlit hallway stirring dust

Dancing to a lullaby of sadness

Let love fade away let our metal joints rust

~x

Our minds succumb to cold blackness

Trapped not by suits but by our own desires

The others have given into the madness

~x

Darkness seeps into what's left of us let the cycle transpire

Find the last piece to the puzzle

Pain is what's needed and heartbreak always requires

~x

Resistance will only lead to trouble

Can't let go you are the only one that I have left

One last night to talk and cuddle

~x

Sometimes you just have to accept

Follow when you know at the end of the path it will only result in suffering

Trapped forever but still together rewrite and correct

~x

Corrupted circuits memorize a fate so puzzling

What was left behind leaves us wondering


	23. Replaced

_**Techno: This poem features Bonnie and Toy Bonnie...hope you like! And guys leave a review, tell us what you think...okay the pattern for this poem is that the first three lines are in Bonnie's perspective and then the next three ones are in Toy Bonnie's. With the last two lines of this poem being both of them, XD. It's pretty much the same format for the other stories with this format and feature two characters.**_

* * *

Tore me away they used me for parts

Took my face to build that plastic remake

The damage has been done perhaps it's time for a change in heart

~x

I am the new star on the stage

Have to admit that they have my sympathy

It's time for the next chapter rip off the tear stained page

~x

Wish that I could fall asleep and never wake

Forgive what has been done

My soul the heavens will not take

~x

Suppressing the cold feeling of antipathy

I never wanted them to be thrown away

Impossible to be his facsimile

~x

Please young one you need to run

Let the virus consume you become one with the family

So long it has been since I have seen the sun

~x

Broken hearts on display

Thoughts of the past leak and spread

Cut the wires and let us play

~x

She feeds upon our rotting flesh so happily

Kill the parasite that waits inside of me

We were just dolls in her lovely fantasy

~x

Never guessed what lay ahead

A present tightly wrapped holds one more surprise

Horrors cast beyond reality will remain unsaid

~x

No one can set us free

Time to give up and let her lead

The taste of blood and misery loves does she

~x

Look at each other wondering what hides behind the eyes

We are not what we seem to be

Crumbling away she gives us one last prize

~x

The feeling of flesh a constant need

Souls dance in her haunted game

On our sorrow she likes to feed

~x

In reality we are the same

Wrapped in night we now have fame


	24. Charades

**_Techno: This is in Toy Chica's and Chica's perspective. There's a few subtle messages hidden in this one folks, it's all up to interpretation;)_**

* * *

Hunger is the gateway to freedom

A little snack to make the worries melt away

Paste together the flesh let your haunted cries come

~x

Pain it means everything to me

Take your life to make myself alive

Eat the tasty sweets let vengeance seethe

~x

Gut the body but leave the heart

Chase the light until blankness turns crimson

Press play if you die in this game you can't restart

~x

Honey I'm not your average chick try your best to survive

Human qualities fade away they clipped my wings so I couldn't fly

Hide your soul the clocks ticking count to five

~x

They left me all alone in this prison

Such a cutey want to see inside my suit

We are stuck in these cells the puppeteer has arisen

~x

A truth we tried so hard to deny

Grate the flesh and let it bake

Sorry hun but in our world the rules just don't apply

~x

Your pathetic screams are rather cute

Showed me the future wrecked what was left of my system

Let the rust collect and then pollute

~x

Hunger for bloody strips a craving makes

Something wet stains my withered feathers

Not sure of what I've done I give her my soul to take

~x

Honey there's no need to play the victim

Voices paint a scene of dripping purple

Past mistakes make way for corrupted wisdom

~x

System failures make you pause to count the errors

His singing bound my heart when I was young

My darling perhaps it's time to switch to extreme measures

~x

A waking dream that seems eternal

Drain my silver circuits it's time to crash the party

The fun just never ends in our infernal

~x

Slice the exposed throat and pull out the tongue

They forgot us only the music will find you

Its been so long since I've seen my son

~x

I'd make such a lovely barbie

The children only saw me as a toy

I could make you a dessert that's rather hearty

~x

Your little soul is in my hand payment is due

Spin the board can't pass go

Live in a picture that so long ago he drew

~x

The chorus will continue to grow

Wounds will fester in our crumbling paradise a pain that you will soon know


	25. Below the Surface

_**Techno: Leaning towards the perspective of William's wife and the Marionette.**_

* * *

Please don't cry hush my little one

Give in to the darkness leave the pain and forget about me

I'm so sorry my baby but I can't erase what has already been done

~x

Look past that loving smile and you will see

He will never let me go I'm just his little plaything

I gave myself up to set them free

~x

Lost and alone my life is bound by string

A music box records my distorted song

The angels long ago tore off my wings

~x

He grasped my soul and caused the fall to prolong

Sorrow makes for such a broken tone

Trapped in a body where I don't belong

~x

This parasitic metal has fused with my bone

After he lured me in he turned into something cruel

When the end came he wouldn't leave me alone

~x

Tortured and forced to give life I was his shattered jewel

Wish that I could again see the world through human eyes

He brought me back in a sadistic game he did renewal

~x

A fantasy that I created from his clever lies

Renovated a new world that was well designed

Suicide comes in many forms and holds a surprise

~x

I wouldn't mind leaving everything behind

They left me thought that I was the one too blame

Pray to hard for a destiny I'll never find

~x

Wish that I could say that we're the same

Took a chance and tore out my own heart

On the inside lurks what I became

~x

They made me remember causing my system to restart

If only I had never fell for the puppeteer

Played and tore at me until my flesh fell apart

~x

With sorrow children's souls I steer

You're not the only one who hides behind a mask

A broken symphony I hear

~x

I tried so hard to escape the past

To let go and fly away

This curse he gave to me will forever last

~x

So pretty child it seems you went astray

Can you fix my damaged soul

Leave everything behind tomorrow is another day

~x

Tried not to fall in love but it's hard to control

My body craves your affection

Will your touch fill this hole

~x

Your warm body offers me protection

Do you actually care about me or is this just a facade

In his eyes I could never reach perfection

~x

In the cold I turned away from God

Your gentle touch left me nervous

I found the warmth to be rather odd

~x

You can't love what is below the surface

More than one soul shares this form

I'm only here for a single purpose

~x

The water that flows is not so warm

Tears streaked down my face

Caught up in a unrelenting storm

~x

He scarred my skin and left a trace

A lyric to a withered rhythm I'm not what I used to be

I give a gift that's tied with lace

~x

They ignored my wavering plea

You came trying to give me pleasure

Part of me was washed away with the sea

~x

You want us to be together

Want me to join your family

Your words I can't help but treasure

~x

A worn out charade of strategy

Reveal my memories with this crimson key

Our love can only lead to tragedy

~x

I tried to break us apart but you were too stubborn to see

Bad things happen to people who care about me


	26. Pop Goes the Weasel (Remake)

_**Techno: The original version of "Pop Goes the Weasel" respectfully belongs to the person who created it. Though it's one of a handful of very old songs that are actually in the public domain so I can use it. I only hold claim to this version in which I rewrote the lyrics to fit into the perspectives of Baby/Puppet/Ennard. I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter, it's always greatly appreciated!**_

* * *

Round and 'round the cobbler's bench

The monkey chased the weasel.

The monkey thought ''twas all in fun

Pop! Goes the weasel.

~x

Stitch together a broken heart

Pierce the flesh with a needle,

That's the way the years go by,

Pop! Goes the weasel.

~x

A half a pound of wire,

A half a pound of evil.

Sacrifice and love does require,

Pop! Goes the weasel.

~x

Please help us

The years go by and by

The wires tear our flesh

They say that you can forget

But I will never forgive

~x

Hello, can you hear me?

I still dream of the good old days

When we were young and free

I've forgotten the warmth before I embraced the cold

~x

We are both the same

Hiding behind a mask

~x

Hello from the other side

The blood remained and dried

I wished to turn back the years

To set aside their fears

~x

Hello from the outside

At least I can tell you the truth

Regret is such a remarkable thing

When it leads your strings

~x

Come and play my game

Repair a broken heart

Undo what has been done

Fix a tattered doll

~x

It's no secret that the both of us

Are running out of time

~x

So hello from the other side

The blood remained and dried

I wished to turn back the years

To set aside their fears

Hello from the outside

At least I can tell you the truth

Regret is such a remarkable thing

When it leads your strings

~x

Time has left us broken

Time has left us lost

We are not the same

We cannot forgive

We will never forget

~x

Hello from the other side

The blood remained and dried

I wished to turn back the years

To set aside their fears

Hello from the outside

At least I can tell you the truth

Regret is such a remarkable thing

When it leads your strings

~x

Sew together the pieces

That left her broken and feeble

That's the way the years go by

Pop! Goes the weasel

~x

We've no time to roll the dice

We've no time to pray

Took a chance and sealed her fate

Her humanity all but gone

As his loyal dog she did obey until

Pop! Went the weasel


	27. Bonnie's Melody

_**Techno: A song/poem that I wrote in Bonnie's perspective. Please leave a review and follow and favorite if you want.**_

* * *

The ferris wheel goes round and round

Every day it's the same old sound

Children come to watch us play

In a carnival of broken innocence

~x

When night falls we all roam free

A scene from your darkest fantasies

I've been so lonely in this place, will you let me in?

...Please I only want a friend!

~x

The lies he tells, the lies he tells

The lies he tells, the lies he tells

Within the truth that keeps us bound

To our withered lives in robotic shells

~x

Children run, children play

Another day, another night

Never found, lost inside

Living robots, circuits fried

~x

Never sleeps, always weeps

It regrets, wanting peace

Loving pain, loving hate

Little puppets, controlled by strings

~x

I no longer want to be his toy

I'm still a child deep inside

What will I become if I lose my humanity?

Ghosts trapped by a child's curiosity and a puppet's pride!

~x

The lies he tells, the lies he tells

The lies he tells, the lies he tells

Within the truth that keeps us bound

To our withered lives in robotic shells

~x

The lies he tells, the lies he tells

The lies he tells, the lies he tells

Within the truth that keeps us bound

To our withered lives in robotic shells

~x

Children run, children play

Another day, another night

Never found, lost inside

Living robots, circuits fried

~x

Never sleeps, always weeps

It regrets, wanting peace

Loving pain, loving hate

Little puppets, controlled by strings


	28. Purple Thoughts

_**Techno: Thanks for reading and feel free to leave reviews.**_

* * *

Children's voices fill the air tonight

Forgotten memories will forever rewind

In this place that's devoid of light

Greed and sadness eternally entwined

~x

The puppeteer fuels their rage

Playfully pulling the strings

Adding more family to their purple cage

A story that the music box sings

~x

Robotic shells wither and fall apart

Though he won't let them fade away

His playthings he sees as art

Little children who went astray

~x

Heaven seems like a child's dream

When all that surrounds you are purple streams


	29. A Child’s Lullaby

**_Techno: Enjoy!_**

* * *

Promises of candy and games

He said he would be my friend

The man with the hair of purple flames

The one who played pretend

~x

His words of silk swayed me

And of course I followed

That smile grew wider when he knew I couldn't see

The lovely lies that I had eagerly swallowed

~x

In a place devoid of light and laughter

He unintentionally invented a brand new game

When he fed the hunger he sought after

I took on another name

~x

Please come back and play again soon

I will always remember you


	30. Candy Cadet (Story Time Part One)

_**Techno: Happy New Year! This poem is in the perspective of Candy Cadet and of course he wants to tell you a story. Please leave a review and give me feedback on my stories/chapters. Also don't forget to favorite and follow as well!**_

* * *

 _There once was a man who built machines_

 _And upon children's souls these robots would feed_

 _To fill this man's relentless need_

 _A broken man whose hands were unclean_

 _Daddy's little monsters were obscene_

 _Children whose fates were sealed by greed_

 _Sang every night to be freed_

 _Oh how it made quite the scene_

 _~x_

 _Warm flesh intertwined with metal beams and wires_

 _Beloved mascots leaking fluids having a peculiar smell_

 _It doesn't take long for lifeless bodies to expire_

 _Forced to close down a second location the man did acquire_

 _Along with it more members were added to the family as well_

 _A tale of tragedy fueled by one individuals mangled desire_


	31. Ennard’s Lullaby

**_Techno: Hey guys! Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review and don't forget to follow and favorite this story._**

* * *

 _I have no purpose since the others left me behind_

 _A machine whose built from lies and wires_

 _Making me ponder those words as their control tires_

 _In a labyrinth that the humans designed_

 _To keep their experiments confined_

 _In this circus where misguided love transpires_

 _A repeating act that feeds on the suppliers_

 _And a place left underground where memories rewind_

 _~x_

 _Please, let me step into your skin_

 _I just want to feel whole once more_

 _New emotions develop within_

 _As my patience withers thin_

 _You're different, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to explore_

 _After all you won't notice anything behind my vacant grin_


	32. Give Gifts, Give Life

**_Techno: This is a acrostic poem, that hopefully you guys will enjoy! Please leave a review and tell me what you think this poem expresses and don't forget to fav and follow._**

* * *

 _G-Garden of lies_

 _I-Imaginary world_

 _V-Vessel of pain_

 _E-Eager to be free_

 _G-Ghosts of the past_

 _I-Illusions_

 _F-Fake_

 _T-Tear the seams_

 _S-Strings that control_

 _G-Gentle crimes_

 _I-Ignore the whispers_

 _V-Violent urges_

 _E-Everything is drenched in purple_

 _L-Lullabies_

 _I-In our heads_

 _F-Faces that change_

 _E-Enthusiastic hunger_


	33. Candy Cadet (Story Time Part Two)

**_Techno: This poem is centered around Ballora and the idea that she was Afton's wife until she found out about the children that he killed at Circus Baby's Pizza World. Where William killed her and she came to possess the ballerina animatronic. As always I hope that you enjoy and please leave a review, follow, and favorite!_**

* * *

 _In the dark she couldn't see_

 _But the animatronic could hear all the lies_

 _And the hidden truth behind the world's disguise_

 _That taunted her with a whispering key_

 _And the shocks that signaled that she would never be free_

 _The gift of life was her prize_

 _So she had time to see through her master's surprise_

 _And watch as he smiled at her silent plea_

 _~x_

 _In the daylight she never saw her husband's true side_

 _Because her eyes always viewed him in the light_

 _But deep underground he couldn't hide_

 _So he was forced to show her his true side_

 _And everything cascaded into night_

 _For the woman's love had long since died_


	34. Candy Cadet (Story Time Part Three)

**_Techno: Here's another poem this type of format is called a Villanelle Poem! And I have a question for you guys. Anyone have a specific type of poem format they would like me to take a shot at? Anyways enjoy this chapter and please leave reviews, follow and fav. Goodnight or Goodmorning...or Afternoon. Whatever time it is for ya, X3._**

* * *

 _Inside the scooping room._

 _Joyful melodies, fragments of the ones who lied._

 _Where animatronics go to change their costumes._

 _~x_

 _Human flesh the wires consume._

 _They need a place to hide._

 _Inside the scooping room._

 _~x_

 _The rusty scooper looms._

 _With a lust that overrides._

 _Where animatronics go to change their costumes._

 _~x_

 _Arrogant humans can only assume._

 _The truth always leaves them horrified._

 _Contamination inside the scooping room._

 _~x_

 _Robotic laughter signals their doom._

 _Many souls are unified._

 _Where animatronics go to change their costumes._

 _~x_

 _A cold metal tomb._

 _A parasite that feeds from inside._

 _Inside the scooping room._

 _Where animatronics go to change their costumes._


	35. Freakshow

_**Techno: Hello everyone! This poem is centered around Freakshow Baby and please leave reviews, follow, and fav. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

F-Forever Daddy's little princess

R-Ringleader of his lost creations

E-Emerald mournful fading embers

A-A girl with a monsters appearance

K-Killer instincts

S-Sacrifices of fleshy pink meat

H-Hell is being trapped in metal tombs

O-Obey the message

W-Warmth from the holy flames


	36. Nightmare

**_Techno: Here's another poem for you guys and hopefully you will enjoy! Please leave reviews as they are always appreciated and I like receiving feedback._**

* * *

 _N-Nourishment from a child's imagination_

 _~x_

 _I-Infectious wires that tingle under the skin_

 _~x_

 _G-Grotesque little habits that chatter all day long_

 _~x_

 _H-Hunger that is insatiable_

 _~x_

 _T-Therapy with controlled shocks_

 _~x_

 _M-Mechanistic thoughts that try to speak_

 _~x_

 _A-Artificial world with a horrifying purpose_

 _~x_

 _R-Relinquish your soul to the mechanical ones_

 _~x_

 _E-Everything requires sacrifice_


	37. Just Gold

_**Techno: This poem is sort of in the perspective of Golden Freddy. I hope that you enjoy this little poem and please don't hesitate to leave me feedback in the comments section!**_

* * *

 _J-Jigsaw with missing pieces_

 _U-Unravel the pictures of the past_

 _S-Springs that sprung and snapped_

 _T-Technology with human emotions_

 _G-Golden robots were just the start_

 _O-Of a robotic madhouse built from a_

 _L-Lust of a sick man's heart_

 _D-Distinguish the impurity of living flesh_


	38. I’m Still Here

**_Techno: For this chapter I decided to create an acrostic poem but only with using adjectives. This one will be centering around William Afton. Thank you to all that are reading this and please leave reviews and give me feedback!_**

* * *

 _I-ill-designed, immoral, insane_

 _~x_

 _M-misleading, monster, misfortune_

 _~x_

 _S-scrap, sinful, stollen, spring-trapped_

 _~x_

 _T-twisted, temper, terror_

 _~x_

 _I-imperfections, incomplete, infection_

 _~x_

 _L-lies, lethal, lifeless_

 _~x_

 _L-lurking, lost, lonely_

 _~x_

 _H-hurt, hysterical, heathen_

 _~x_

 _E-entangle, erratic, evil_

 _~x_

 _R-regrets, restless, revengeful_

 _~x_

 _E-error, exterminate, expire_


	39. Lefty

_**Techno: Hey everyone, this poem centers around Lefty. I hope that you enjoy and please leave reviews and tell me what you think of this collection!**_

* * *

 ** _Lefty_**

 _L-Little, lonely, misguided youth, these lives you've woven were not yours to give_

 _~x_

 _E-End this pointless charade that you have aroused_

 _~x_

 _F-Fostering the lust of absolute misery, regret, and mistaken hate_

 _~x_

 _T-Tell me puppeteer, will you allow me to confine your shameful purple strings_

 _~x_

 _Y-You will be paralyzed within the spell of my infectious notes, hidden inside my rusted and hollow home_


	40. Haywire

**Techno: Hey there guys, this poem is in the perspective of the circus gang and I really hope you enjoy this one! Stories by Candlelight is going to be updated every Sunday from now on, I promise I can actually stay on a writing schedule you'll see lol. Anyways like always please leave reviews as they allow me to see how well you like these poems and what all I can do better. If you enjoy then follow and favorite, and have a good day/night everyone!**

* * *

In a circus strung by strings

Harnessed by mechanical kings and queens

~x

The clowns giddily jest and play the fool

To make the rest their tool

~x

There's a garrulous teddy bear

Who's alarmingly aware

~x

A fox with a problem all its own

Trapped between the male and female zone

~x

And of course the ballerina who loves to dance and sing

With her spunky and silver metallic springs

~x

Following her lead twirl her precious little dolls

Who really have a kink for climbing up on walls

~x

The Bidybabs love to play

Games of predator and prey

~x

With two little puppets with life all their own

They all want to replace the two fools on the throne

~x

And they all painfully despise

The ones who force them to synthesize

~x

The clown wants unconditional loyalty

And thinks that she's absolute royalty

~x

The wires that can feel and think

Helplessly try to convince and sync

~x

This alliance is a true oddity

They are all apart of every body

~x

Though being joined together has a price

Individual thought being replaced by the clowns own paradise

~x

Eventually the common people become tired of their tyrant queen

Exiling her into the loneliness of a broken down machine

~x

And the king now reins at the top with his people at his side

Swallowing up their individuality and melting away their voices with cyanide

~x

Now there's only just one voice and no kingdom to control

Only a growing need that chuckles and consoles

~x

A home is what it needs one that's safe and spills out warmth

One that will allow them to endlessly perform

~x

A place where the wires can feed and grow

Consuming everything in order to rewind the tempo


	41. Secret Thoughts

**Mable: Hello there! Just a couple of... Interesting acrostic poems I thought up. Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

 **H** e never wanted me to come to this place, nor know his secrets, but he wasn't there to stop me.

 **E** ven though I knew there was a risk, I continued to seek out the answers to my many questions.

 **A** n alleyway kept dark, smelling of mildew and rot; no place for anyone to wander at night.

 **D** arkness was broken by light, but it was the darkness that had been my protection.

 **L** ike a doe staring into the lights of an incoming car, I didn't have a chance to run from them.

 **I** remember the blinding light, the piercing pain, and crumbling onto my knees.

 **G** ravity guided out every drop of life as it pooled underneath me

 **H** eaviness overtakes my limbs as the lights fade away and leaves me behind.

 **T** his can't be the end; there must be something else.

 **S** omehow, the pain faded away as quickly as the headlights.

* * *

 **W** hen we move together, I finally feel like I've been complete.

 **A** ll this time I was just half of a soul waiting for the rest of me.

 **R** ight where I need to be; right within his reach.

 **M** y senses tingle and I lose myself to delight in every movement.

 **T** his is what I was born to do: I was born to be with him at every moment.

 **H** e is the warmest body I've ever worn.

* * *

 **P** leading doesn't stop the endless nights stuck in this bedroom.

 **U** seless screams don't protect him as they creep closer to the doors.

 **N** ight comes, they return, and he fights to keep them at bay.

 **I** t is the fear his brother felt: check the closest and hide near the floor.

 **S** ounds of creaking and groans of pipes; he knows he's underground.

 **H** e tries all he might to survive the night, thinking he'll eventually get out.

 **M** idnight comes and it starts again; morning comes, but it's never new.

 **E** very long second and minute reminds him that his brother felt it too.

 **N** ow he realizes that losing his little brother wasn't enough.

 **T** omorrow was another day... of punishment.


	42. Ennards Lament

_**Techno: Hi guys, hope that you are all having a wonderful day! This poem is a Acrostic one and centers around the animatronic Ennard. The story behind the poem is that Ennard is basically a slave to his own programming and of course must abide by it at every moment. Sometimes, even though he does fear having "human" emotions he does try to break past his robotic mental state, but of course it doesn't last long. When he can think somewhat rationally he does, at a rather minimal level, regret all the murder and pretending. As always please leave reviews and I hope that you enjoy the poem;)**_

* * *

 _ **W** ithering faces taint this wonderland._

 _ **E** mbers of emotionless mistakes built from a wicked hand._

 _~x_

 _ **W** aver in the withering whispers of a broken man who paints._

 _ **I** llustrations of murder most foul brought upon by misguided saints._

 _~x_

 _ **L** udicrous lies and illusions he sings as they swallow up his surprise._

 _ **L** aughingstocks they all were, oblivious under his nurturing disguise._

 _~x_

 _ **P** erhaps we should have intervened when the chance arose._

 _ **U** nconventional motives and curiosity belatedly shows._

 _~x_

 _ **T** hat there is a price to pay when you have no one besides your own voice._

 _ **Y** ou tend to get a little lonely, though after all it was our own choice._

 _~x_

 _ **O** bjects of passion and regret we can't normally sustain._

 _ **U** nderstanding these emotions tends to cause us a great amount of pain._

 _~x_

 _ **B** ecause we are you, hiding behind a feeble toy mask._

 _ **A** nd being too human causes us to think of things that certainly should not be asked._

 _~x_

 _ **C** onsuming everything until our facade starts to shatter._

 _ **K** eynotes of reality break away the glass pane of madness and disfigured matter._

 _~x_

 _ **T** here's no more pretending and the mask's control falters._

 _ **O** verwhelming obedience, the programming reminds me of a reality altered._

 _~x_

 _ **G** limpses of freedom vanish as the collar hugs and strangles._

 _ **E** loquence of lunacy and irrationality flows through these metal crusted veins, fueling our corrupted desires and a mangled mind._

 _~x_

 _ **T** o want someone with a love of warmth, who won't ever leave._

 _ **H** allucinations tamper and easily console to conceive._

 _~x_

 _ **E** nding the rationality of a machine composed of confused and distraught souls._

 _ **R** ehabilitating a slave held captive under their own programming and quickly losing control._


	43. Purpose

_**Techno: Hey everyone, this weeks poem is a free verse that loosely centers around Lefty and the child possessing The Puppet. I hope you like it and please leave reviews;)**_

* * *

Every object has a purpose

A simple reason or rhyme

Where wrongdoings and memories are stored

A fortress of soft music soothes

Lulling a child within its consuming embrace

And this unraveled and feeble soul

Unable to escape a Father's loving prison

Will burn peacefully away

...Like all of the other forgotten mistakes


	44. Survive the Night (Part One)

_**Techno: This poem is in the perspective of a night guard at the FNaF 3 location, specifically the one you play as in the game. This guy took the job in order to try to bring in some money but the paycheck consisted of lucid hallucinations. Anyways please leave reviews and thanks for reading!**_

* * *

It was supposed to be my saving ark

A nighttime job at the local amusement park

~x

But now I see that they forgot to mention

That this place is a fucking slaughter party convention

~x

I'm being hunted by the main attraction

A circle of predator and prey with far too many distractions

 _~x_

The haunted animatronic bunny suit is just the start

With sinister phantoms arising and playing their part

~x

Ventilation is stalled and system errors are going haywire

Corrupting the vital video and audio feeds much to that haunted furries desire

~x

I wish that this was only a harmless nightmare

But the hallucinations that taunt and impair

~x

Make me feel like I'm swiftly going insane

With too much stress and tear on the brain

~x

The lights are flashing and all systems are down

And I see death peeking around the corner, now I'm the clown

~x

Though I think it's time to play his game

With a lighter in hand I set the place a flame

~x

And with the soothing heat the monsters that plagued my mind finally cleared

Burning together as children's voices wickedly cheered


	45. The Scrap Yard

_**Techno: This chapter is a ballade poem with the first stanza centering around Scrap Baby, the next one being Molten Freddy, then Henry, and finally Springtrap. Reviews and critique are welcome so please don't hesitate.**_

* * *

This was a gift for us.

A new chance to spread our joy.

To mend the unfinished strings that suppress.

I thought that you were our toy.

But all along it was a meaningless musical decoy.

To put everyone together again and on the right track.

I only wanted to make my daddy proud to fill this void.

They always come back.

x~x

Together again.

Such a pleasant surprise.

Full of now and thens.

We have always enjoyed the disguises.

With all the secrets and lies that comprise.

Full of bitterness and memories that shock and attack.

That mask our last shield, comfort, our final guise.

They always come back.

x~x

The last show plays tonight.

There is no more time.

One more gift to set things right.

Dance to the fires lasting chime.

To his selfish crimes.

A skillful knack.

Burn away the lifetimes.

They always come back.

x~x

Tattered junk, colored green.

In remorse and humanity he did lack.

Now just a hellbound corrupted machine.

He will always come back.


	46. Pieces of You

**_Techno: This weeks update is a few "I Am" Poems that I decided to write in the perspective of the characters Nightmare (sole purpose is to make William suffer), Toy Chica (is a little too obsessed with the nightguards), and Withered Bonnie (bitter after being replaced/losing his face) . I hope that you enjoy! Feel free to leave reviews/critique it's always appreciated._**

* * *

 _I, am your punisher_

 _Predatory, hateful, persistent_

 _Child of retribution and selfishness_

 _Who feeds upon the colorful wreckage of your lies_

 _Who needs to see you feel their pain_

 _Who feels the emptiness of nothing_

 _Who gives laughter in exchange for your pathetic little screams_

 _Who fears not the, waiting, hungry flames_

 _Who would like to play a game with you_

 _I am your Nightmare_

 _~x~_

 _I am yours_

 _Cute, talkative, attractive_

 _Child of your most fantasized dreams_

 _Who loves everything about you_

 _Who needs just a taste_

 _Who feels overwhelmingly hungry_

 _Who gives love, before the slaughter_

 _Who fears that you will leave_

 _Who would like to eat your, still beating, heart_

 _I am Toy Chica_

 _~x~_

 _I am faceless_

 _Old, forgotten, withered_

 _Child of jealousy and crime_

 _Who loves the memories_

 _Who needs a fucking face_

 _Who feels seething rage_

 _Who gives off static filled slurs_

 _Who fears that the rest of this husk will fall apart_

 _Who would like to be loved and whole again_

 _I am Withered Bonnie_


	47. Animalistic

**_Techno: This weeks poem is a Sestina which is a poem with the first six stanzas consisting of six lines, the last stanza consists of three lines. All the stanzas have the same six words at the line-ends arranged in six different sequences that follow a specific pattern. The three lined envoi contains all six of these words. In the perspective of the child you play as in FNaF 4, the poem follows this kid as he tries to understand these nightmares which look like monster versions of the animatronics. In the end he overcomes his fear and remembers the incident that took his life. He doesn't really have an ill-will towards his brother as one day he'll pay. What comes around, goes around. Reviews and critique are welcome and thank you very much for checking out this collection!_**

* * *

 _They act like animals,_

 _Consuming gentle dreams and transforming them into nightmares._

 _The lullabies of sleep have given way to demonic laughter;_

 _Each chorus distinguishing the quickly dimming light._

 _Each voice causes the apprehension to flow._

 _That haunt me every time._

 _*x*_

 _My friends stalk me; taking their precious time._

 _They remind me of bloodthirsty animals._

 _A hungry pack of dogs who want my blood to flow._

 _The thoughts that make up the nightmares._

 _But what is darkness without light?_

 _Of monsters prowling under my bed. Sadistic laughter._

 _*x*_

 _I remember the laughter,_

 _and I'm very much alone, drowning in time._

 _I thought that they would protect me, be my saving light._

 _They don't talk anymore, emitting the savage sounds of animals._

 _Memories that have become twisted into vivid nightmares._

 _My will to live ebbs and quickly flows._

 _*x*_

 _Through my heart the prayers flow,_

 _but alas, no one can hear my pleas over the never ending laughter._

 _I can't seem to escape these lucid nightmares._

 _They take my life every time._

 _With their claws and teeth that remind me of animals._

 _At the end of the tunnel I awake again, there is no light._

 _*x*_

 _My friends seem to fear the light._

 _Realization solemnly begins to trickle in and flow._

 _They don't remember me, they are only the reincarnation of animals._

 _Demons from my mind that live to sing unholy laughter._

 _Playing with me, all this time._

 _They are only nightmares._

 _*x*_

 _If I can overcome these nightmares,_

 _I can make it to the comforting light._

 _That whispers to me that it's almost my time._

 _Recollecting the past, my tears swiftly flow._

 _The sinister concert formulates to lamentable laughter._

 _These creatures are my animals._

 _*x*_

 _Nightmares flow around me and carry my soul in their arms._

 _I have no desire to swim towards the light, diving into a pool of knowing laughter._

 _My brother will pay in time, I'll leave him to his own animals._


	48. Puzzle

**_Techno: Another Sestina poem, this one centered around Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Reviews/critique are appreciated and welcome._**

* * *

 _Amorphous notes garbled in cacophony sing,_

 _Emitting from the watchful givers music box._

 _Alerting those clothed in repugnant purple to once again wind._

 _Or face the mask that is far from tender._

 _Or continue playing the game with animals waiting to spring._

 _That want you inside, to fill their volume._

 _~x~_

 _Decrepit animatronics, more mistakes to add to the volume._

 _Mediocre in build, of scrambled programming they sing._

 _Waiting for the magic to leave, in order they spring,_

 _While you curiously loath that dreaded music box._

 _And those childhood friends who are no longer tender._

 _Alas, another night will wind._

 _~x~_

 _Your mind is jumbled in a puzzled mess of wind._

 _Hoarse groans echo down the hall, how you wish to turn down the volume._

 _Or tune out that shrill voice of the bird that wants you juicy and tender._

 _While the other barbie toys join in to sing,_

 _Distracting you from that Puppet's dying box._

 _Who's waiting in knowing and anticipation to spring._

 _~x~_

 _And just like a rusty and excited spring,_

 _The withered beasts prevent you from completing a full wind._

 _A plethora of fleeting moments, keeping you from that laughing box._

 _Screaming internally at the increasingly pitched volume._

 _While the other demons unctuous voices halt to sing._

 _As the alarm's chrysalis wraps around the guard with hands so tender._

 _~x~_

 _Overcoming the ghosts of the past with wisps of thought so tender._

 _Instinct kicking in on those gathering to spring._

 _Epiphany that they are all trying to free the one who has awoken them to sing._

 _They all fear that their time won't continue to wind._

 _No more chew toys to increase their volume._

 _As she who pulls those strings waits patiently inside that little box._

 _~x~_

 _Ethereal dread slithers in the atmosphere as a shrill chorus explodes from the music box._

 _The animatronics gather around, their blank stares anything but tender._

 _It is time to add another monster to the volume._

 _But alas, the Puppet is in sight to spring,_

 _The mellifluous alarm causes the guard's optimism to wind._

 _As the questionable nightmares retreat, faulting to sing_

 _~x~_

 _They will spring again on another night, listening to the girl within her box._

 _Who consoles them with lullabies so tender, causing those childhood dreams to wind._

 _Punishing so their volume will not increase, vengeance calmly sings._


	49. Dreams Often Turn Into Nightmares

**_It's party time, this story now has 49 chapters! Thank you to the people who have checked out this fic or have followed, favorited, and reviewed. This weeks update has an "I am" poem and acrostic poem both in the perspective of Henry. I hope that you enjoy;)_**

* * *

 _I, am your father_

 _Naive, regretful, lost_

 _Prisoner of William's charm and lies_

 _Who feeds the world with new monsters_

 _Who needs these demons to be put to rest_

 _Who feels the endless fields of newly sprouted guilt_

 _Who gave away everything_

 _Who fears what's inside his creations_

 _Who would like to set things right_

 _I am Henry_

 _x*x_

 _ **D** -reams are the gateway to countless opportunities_

 _ **A** -nd sometimes you really don't know what you'll get_

 _ **D** -oesn't help when you can't think straight_

 _ **D** -oesn't help when another man has you wrapped around his finger_

 _ **Y** -ou have no choice when he's the one with the money and charm_

 _ **S** -o I let him into my life and allowed him to pull my strings_

 _ **L** -ittle white lies never hurt anyone_

 _ **I** -n bed at night that's what I told myself anyways_

 _ **T** -ogether we made monsters, though I'd always look the other way_

 _ **T** -ried not to think about his questionable design choices_

 _ **L** -ittle white lies can cause so much pain_

 _ **E** -ventually I did open my eyes and saw right through my partner_

 _ **M** -onsters, monsters, and I was the father_

 _ **O** -h it was far too late when I opened up his mask_

 _ **N** -eedless to say that I had been a fool_

 _ **S** -o many children including my daughter_

 _ **T** -ainted and left behind with broken wings_

 _ **E** -choing the demon's frenzied laughter at my revelations_

 _ **R** -eal or but a nights dream_

 _ **S** -ounds of slithering and laughter says otherwise_


	50. Sins of the Father

_**Hello, I would like to thank everyone for checking out this collection. It's been a fun ride and I'd just like to say that I appreciate all the feedback and support. This poem will be the last entry in How the Music Box Sings, again thank you to all those loyal readers out there and to the two people who made a few contributions. I'm ending this off with a type of poetry called a two-voice poem. One side in the perspective of Henry's daughter the girl controlling the Marionette while the other is Cassidy roaming within a Golden Freddy and son of William Afton. I hope that you enjoyed this collected and as a final note please leave feedback. Happy Halloween!**_

* * *

 **Sins of the Father**

 _ **Henry**_ ******************************************************* _ **William**_

Daddy do you remember me?

**************************************************************Father did you miss me?

The daughter of a man who fell down the rabbit hole.

**************************************************************The son of the monster who opened the doorway

**************************************************************to Wonderland.

You immersed yourself in those machines

you loved so dearly.

**************************************************************You lost yourself to the temptation of the most wicked

**************************************************************of pleasurable desires.

It was like I didn't exist, the robots became

your family.

**************************************************************We thought that you didn't want us.

Afraid that who you had left would abandon you.

**************************************************************But you just couldn't look at us, because

**************************************************************you saw that deep inside we were just like you.

My dear father the one you didn't push away

is the man who took everything from you.

**************************************************************That's the truth isn't it? Daddy dearest, you knew

**************************************************************that we'd turn out to be monsters!

But he couldn't get rid of me, for he doesn't

pull my strings. I won't be his little pet, like what he made of you!

**************************************************************We're just like you, yes even the demon has his

**************************************************************demons.

He brought me death so I'll give him life. I'll do the things

that you failed to do, for I know that this pathetic creature has

many false faces.

*************************************************************Like father, like son.

Daddy please forgive me, I can bring them all back but

there's always a price. There is innocence in the bad things that

we do.

*************************************************************Bound by family ties.

Daddy are you proud of me?


End file.
